The objective of this project is the continued development and enhanced productivity of an efficiently functioning consortium of four New England pediatric cancer centers (Brown University/Rhode Island Hospital; Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center-Norris Cotton Cancer Center; Harvard University/Massachusetts General Hospital; University of Vermont/Medical Center Hospital-Vermont Regional Cancer Center) for the purpose of: A. Contributing to the understanding and treatment of childhood malignancies through: 1. Input into national cooperative studies through active membership in the Pediatric Oncology Group (POG): a. Patient Accrual: Achieve significant number and quality of patient entries on protocols. b. Study Development and Evaluation: Assist in the development of new protocols through committee memberships, institutional reviews of proposed protocol designs, analysis of study results, and proposal of new protocols for POG implementation based on NEPOC studies. c. Administration: Accept responsibilities for POG administrative functions. 2. Stimulation and facilitation of cooperative efforts within NEPOC in studies of joint interest in the area of childhood malignancies, in particular toward developing potential pilot studies for POG. B. Enhancement of the care of children with cancer in the geographical areas served by the NEPOC member institutions through: 1. assuring comprehensive and modern management of childhood malignancies as a benefit of membership in a national cooperative pediatric oncology study group; 2. sharing the staff expertise and investigative facilities at each of the NEPOC centers; 3. joint efforts in the promotion of education of the local community in the area of cancer in children. Through a centralized administration, this Consortium will integrate the activities and resources (staff, investigative facilities, patients) at each of the four member institutions into a single program aimed at achieving these goals.